


The Next Girl

by SkySamuelle



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future reflections of Damon Salvatore. When he  looks back at his past, it's like his life history is split into two eras: Before Bonnie and After Bonnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For bubbly fics prompt: "Next Girl" by The Black Keys

When Damon looks back at his past, it's like his life history is split into two eras: Before Bonnie and After Bonnie.

The admission might sound corny inside his head, but it doesn't truly feel that way. Before Bonnie had him, there were Katherine and Elena and he remembers how loving them was a painful dance with Self-Loathing and Self-Boosting. The two women became a blur within his mind over the decades, the memories they evoked inspiring feelings both similar and different.

Back in those days he only knew one way to be in love and it was fever, a lightning bolt.

Back in those days he thought being loved meant being accepted into someone else's heart even if he was feeding the most evil instincts he had. It was part of what drew him to Katherine and Elena: whereas his father and his brother had looked down on his flaws, Katherine appreciated them and Elena always forgave them.

Bonnie never quite loved him that way. Even today, after almost a century of being a vampire, of sharing his bed and his life, of being fiercely happy at his side, he knows there are things she would never accept from him.

She would never resign to see him fall prey to his baser nature, would never allow him to be the worst incarnation of himself.

She will fight for him and with him, but if he was to give up on himself, giving the darkness free reign, she would leave him even if it broke her warm, beautiful heart irreversibly. That's why he feels safe with her in his arms.


End file.
